Rhythm
is the two hundred and fifty-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 21st-22nd double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Atsumu and the audience are left impressed by Hinata and Kageyama's freak quick attack. As the game continues, the Inarizaki cheer squad continues to add pressure to Karasuno. They have changed tactics from booing to attempting to throw off Karasuno's timing by using their band to create their own rhythm. Without realizing it, Karasuno is lured into their beat and starts making mistakes. Just when Karasuno is in a pinch, Saeko appears with her taiko squad, ready to create some cheering of her own. Plot Hinata and Kageyama's freak quick attack shocks even the Inarizaki crowd. Atsumu can't help but be awestrucked at having witnessing such a cool attack in person while Osamu teases him for going gaga over it. While Kageyama gets ready to serve, the Inarizaki cheering squad realizes that their booing is not having much effect on Karasuno and suggests changing tactics. True to their suspicion, Hinata is enjoying and feeling honored to see so many people from the second seeded school so active in taking down Karasuno. However, Karasuno is soon surprised when the booing stops in favor of a gradually increasing beat coming from the Inarizaki band. Kageyama makes his serve but finds his serve toss to be a little off. The serve hits the net but goes through to the other side anyways. Akagi manages to land a sloppy first touch but Atsumu quickly steps in to initiate a quick with Ōmimi. Inarizaki scores and all the setters watching realize just how significant Atsumu's first step is to setting up an effective attack. With the last play, it's now Osamu's turn to serve. He waits out the full eight seconds after the referee sounds off the whistle before making his serve. However, he aims it unintentionally torward Nishinoya, who receives it perfectly despite being a half a step too slow. Tanaka ends up scoring for the team, thereby ending Osamu's serve turn. On the sideline, Kanoka takes notice just how much Tanaka has improved from before. When it's Tanaka's turn to serve, he gets distracted by the beat created from the Inarizaki band and meses up his serve. Coach Ukai is now worried about the constant beat after seeing his players involuntarily getting lured into the rhythm. Aran is the next up to serve, and he scores a service ace right off the bat. The score is now 7-4 in Inarizaki's favor. Just when everybody is worried about Inarizaki's cheering squad, Saeko makes her grand entrance together with her taiko team. Appearances * Atsumu Miya * Osamu Miya * Tobio Kageyama * Shōyō Hinata * Kei Tsukishima * Kōshi Sugawara * Keishin Ukai * Michinari Akagi * Ren Ōmimi * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Daichi Sawamura * Asahi Azumane * Keiji Akaashi * Kōtarō Bokuto * Makoto Shimada * Rintarō Suna * Yū Nishinoya * Yūsuke Takinoue * Kanoka Amanai * Aran Ojiro * Ittetsu Takeda * Suguru Daishō * Mika Yamaka * Saeko Tanaka Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 28 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki